fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Greeed
The Greeed are O Medal-based animal-like homunculi & (along with their subordinates the Yummy). they serve as the main antagonists in the series of Kamen Rider: OOO. Their name is taken from the English word "greed". Overview The Greeed were created 8 centuries ago through the fifty Core Medals by four alchemists who attempted to create life under the will of the First Kamen Rider OOO in his plan to achieve godhood. Though originally mindless, the five Greeed gained wills of their own after one Medal in each of the five sets was destroyed. They are beings that crave endlessly, cursed with a void in them that can never be filled. They lack proper senses, resulting in bleak sensory input (e.g., colors are washed out, taste is nonexistent, sounds are muffled & distorted), as well as the inability to feel deeper emotions such as love. As such, the Greeed became bent on filling the void left in them by consuming the world, specifically humans, to feel what humans feel. 800 years ago they & part of Ankh were sealed by the First OOO when the Core Medals consumed him & transformed him into a stone coffin. When the seal was removed, unable to recreate his body completely, Ankh manages to steal his fellow Greeeds' Core Medals, so that they would be hadicapped as well while stating that the other Core Medals were lost to them during their imprisonment. As a result, the four Greeed use their Yummies to track down Ankh & regain their stolen Core Medals to be whole while gathering as many Cell Medals as needed to maintain their physical forms. As the body of the Greeed are composed of Core Medals as well as Cell Medals, they are much stronger & are not based on a single animal, unlike their Yummy subordinates whom all Greeed can sense because of the Cell Medals inside them. After realizing how much humanity changed over the pass 800 years, the Greeed assume human forms to blend into society. Each Greeed has multiple sets of Core Medals & are able to maintain their powers so long as they do not lose them all, but once they do, the armored portion of their forms that draws power from that Core Medal disappears while "bleeding" Cell Medals. If they only have one Core Medals, then they are forcibly reverted to human form & in terrible pain. The exception to that rule is Ankh, who became a special case since the battle centuries ago & apparently Uva after he was revived. Once a Greeed is complete, it is overwhelmed with the full scope of human senses & emotions, & will attempt to consume everything obsessively in an attempt to experience what humans normally take for granted. They also gain an ability that they could not use before & the belt-like armor around their waist becomes more visible & decorative in gold & silver. A Greeed's consciousness is contained in one particular Core Medal, typically one Kamen Rider OOO uses for his head section such as Stag Beetle or Lion. Destruction of this Medal will permanently destroy the Greeed. If a Greeed's body is destroyed but the Medal containing its consciousness remains the Greeed is able to act autonomously & possess human bodies, as was the case with Uva. It is shown that when Core Medals are implanted into a human body, the human slowly mutates into a Greeed. The process begins when the human gains powers possessed by a Greeed such as the ability to create Yummy or sense them. The human then goes through the process of having lessened senses & their bodies mutating into a Greeed form. A human that has mutated into a Greeed has the same amount of power as a Greeed in their complete form, as shown by their complete bodies & the 'belt'. However in order to be complete with all their senses, they need a full set of their respective Core Medals. If a Greeed's body gains more than nine Core Medals, including Core Medals from other Greeed, its body begins to destabilize from the power as the other Core Medals act as if they were its own & mutate into a chimeric Mega Greeed, which has the physical attributes of the symbolic animals of the original Greeed. But when all five Core Medal types are used, a Greeed turns into a Medal Vessel, a giant container that converts all nearby matter into Cell Medals. Because both types are extremely dangerous, Leach uses the purple Core Medals to become a Greeed himself while having other Greeed to repeat their consumption once completely revived in order achieve his desire for the world to end. A Greeed's consciousness is contained in one of its corresponding head-type Core Medals. The antagonist Greeed are named after certain words in Japanese that relate to desire. There are also Greeed, created through unorthodox methods by using special Core Medals. Members *Ankh - Bird *Uva - Insect *Kazari - Feline *Gamel - Heavy Animal *Mezool - Aquatic Animal *Giru - Extinct (Dinosaurs in particular) *Master Gara - Mythological Animals *Nimbara *Kamen Rider Core *Ankh's Body *Kamen Rider Poseidon